


It's Out Of Our Hands.

by kimberleigh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be her sanctuary, but he is always welcome. Tonight more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Out Of Our Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoliers of "The End of the Beginning".
> 
> Spellchecked but not formally betaed.

She sits in her chair, hands light on the controls, staring blankly into the dark outside the window. She knows that she could just let the plane fly itself, knows that she could be sleeping in her bunk. Or his. 

The cockpit is her sanctuary. Sitting there she can slow her racing pulse, take the deep breaths she's been unable to all night. She can almost pretend that everything is going to be okay.

The door opens and someone comes inside. She doesn't turn around. At this time of night, it would only be one person. The scent of his aftershave gives him away. It may be her sanctuary, but he is always welcome. Tonight more than ever. He sits in the co-pilot chair beside her and she turns to look at him. He looks tired, tense. His emotions at war on his face and in his eyes.

“Having second thoughts?” Her voice is quiet, almost a whisper. 

“Second, third and possibly fourths.” He tries to laugh but there is no humour in it. She nods.

“That's a perfectly normal reaction to what he asks of you.”

“If he had asked you, would you do it?” Its a fair question, but she hesitates before answering.

“Yes.”

“You really trust him don't you? Even after he pointed a gun at you and threatened to shoot you.”

“Yes.” She turns away from him to stare out into the night again. He says nothing, just slouches down in the chair, staring at her.

After some time she turns back to meet his eyes. 

“You know that once you're off the bus, we can't be in contact, we can't even monitor you. If you activate your emergency beacon, we might not be able to get to you in time.” There are the thinnest cracks in her voice, and she feels a lump rise in her throat. 

“I know.” He reaches for her hand. “I can't expect The Cavalry to save me.”

“Don't...” She feels like she's going to break.

“I know you hate being called that. I'm sorry.” He gives her fingers a squeeze, which she returns. “Watch over them while I'm gone. Don't let them do something stupid like try to find me.” 

“Of course.” She takes her hand off the controls to cup his face. She gives him one of her rare smiles. “I will do my best, but you know as well as I how determined the three of them can be.”

When he laughs this time, it's genuine. She feels something inside her break free and she can breath a little bit easier. It'll be okay she thinks, it has to be. 

“I should go, try and get some sleep. I have a big day of betrayal and treason ahead of me.” He gives her hand another squeeze before he gets up to go. His hand is on the door latch when she finally finds her voice again.

“Grant.” The sound of his name stops him in his tracks and he turns. She's there, pressing close against him. Later she'll tell herself that she had only meant to hug him, but in that moment she reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss. Her fingers tangle in his hair and his arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. She feels him relax against her and she melts into him.

The kiss they share is different from all the others that came before. Its slow. Warm and tender. She hopes he understands all the things she hasn't been able to say to him. When he grips her tighter, she wants to believe he does. 

They break apart, both breathing hard. If it was any other night, there would be no doubt where they would be heading. They just stare at each other.

“Stay safe.” She touches his cheek gently. “Come back to me.”

“I will Melinda.” He holds her tight. “I promise.”

He kisses her forehead and he's gone. She swallows hard against her tears. She hopes he'll be able to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last week before seeing both "The End of the Beginning" and "The Winter Soldier". I had seen the promo pictures for "Providence" and I didn't like the direction they seem to be pointing, so I wrote a fix-it fic. I suspect this won't make much sense after "Turn, Turn, Turn", so feel free to consider it an AU.


End file.
